Alpha654's Series
Alpha654 hosts the second Break the Chest series. He hosted 19 chapters until eventually deciding to cancel the game. Description It was a beautiful day on the Geometry Dash Wiki. Everyone was fighting, racing and escaping... Another chest abruptly appeared in the middle of nowhere. "Another chest?", everyone thought. So of course, they destroyed it. And then all this madness happened. Rules Rules are as they were in Thread 19, the final thread of the game. 1. No profanity 2. No political references 3. Chests are back, but they only appear in one world. 4. "Items" give health to a team member, buffs to a team member or debuffs to mobs. 5. Weapons can be used to attack in multiple ways at varying strengths. That wooden dagger can instantly kill a boss entity if you get lucky and use it right. 6. Bosses have weak spots. Sometimes no damage can be dealt unless the weak spot is hit. 7. There are more tiers of chests. 8. Enemies spawn in a certain way. 9. There's a new tier of enemy: Ancient Bosses. These bosses appeared in the original Break the Chest, and can only be summoned by completing a fossil and using a weapon of the boss's base element.. They give the original Break the Chest's loot as well! 10. Regular Bosses can be summoned by breaking a sealing orb. Just like old times. 11. You can upgrade certain special items. 12. Attacking now triggers a dice roll. The attack may succeed, may fail or may even backfire. 13. State what you are attacking with when you attack. 14. As before, Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrats have advantages over normal Wikians. 15. I will be on your team, not just watching over the game! 16. Weapons that deal too much continuous damage will destroy the item inside the chest. 17. Some weapon materials can pick locks, consuming the weapon when done. 18. Enemies can be fought but can also be befriended. The exception to this is Boss Entities. 19. Everyone starts with 100 HP. Mods have 125 HP, Admins have 150 and Bureaucrats have 200 HP. 20. Scanbots can appear in chests. They can tell if items are dangerous or not before the chest is opened. 21. A lava lake is nearby. Unwanted items or chests can be thrown out if you think something's wrong with it, but if a Sealing Orb is inside, the entity will teleport out. 22. Double posting makes the thread unnecessarily long. Keep your actions in one post, and don't counter other players' actions after you've made your actions. 23. I repeat, DO NOT DOUBLE POST! 23. Day and night are a thing in certain areas. 24. New areas can be unlocked by finding the corresponding Artifact in chests. Artifacts have a higher chance of appearing in the better chests. 25. Materials can be found in various areas. They can be fused with weapons to increase its tier and change its element. This does not upgrade the weapon past Tier 15. 26. Don't stay in the Present Corruption for too long. 27. Dice rolls also apply to enemy attacks. The same effects apply. 28. I do not appreciate having to restart an update due to a single post. As a result, all actions made after an update is announced will be carried over to the next update. 29. I reserve the right to suspend people from the game. 30. Legendary item sets give players special powers if all three are equipped: Offense, Defense and Item. They can only be found in chests dropped from bosses, and are guaranteed at least once in Origin Chests. Sometimes, unique chests can be found which contain a guaranteed item set, but they need a key to unlock. 31. You can trade items with other players. 32. If you attempt to attack with an item that you have not recieved yet, you will instead use your strongest weapon. 33. If you know that you'll be gone for a while, you can request to have your actions automated by me. 34. There is a final boss. 35. You can enter a Rage Mode during the game. You deal twice as much damage, but take twice as much damage. This lasts for 2 turns, and takes 3 turns to cool down. 36. You can fuse yourself with ten Essences or equivalent materials to become a being with the power of a certain element. e.g. Fire = Ignis, Lightning = Electroman, Vines = Arbor, etc. Timeline Main article: Timeline (Alpha654's Series) Players Main article: Players (Alpha654's Series) Enemies Main article: Enemies (Alpha654's Series) Areas * Overworld * Desert * Jungle * Sky * Mountain * Ocean * Tundra * Ocean Monument * Ravine * Corruption * X Realm * Tutorial Realm * End * Nether * Volcano * Beach * Forest * Bowser's Castle Trivia To be added... Category:Alpha654's Series